thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wolfspirit97
{|width="650px" class="collapsible collapsed" style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top, from(#6E00DB), to(#00D5FF));background-image:-moz-repeating-radial-gradient(top left 100deg, #FF8000, #FF00BB 20px, #AA00FF 5px, #ccc 10px); border:2px solid black;-webkit-border-radius:10px;-mox-border-radius:10px;" !style=| Welcome! ! |- | I will take charart, user page, and siggie requests. Archives Ivyclaw's Den ╰☆╮ Talonstar's Den ╰☆╮ Brindlekit's Nursery ╰☆╮ Silentbird's Secret ╰☆╮ Tigerlily's Hideout Re: "Character Project Page I like the new layout, but for the rules.. "The owner of the character must agree to the blank used." As much as I like this, it'd be 10x harder to make other user's chararts. I go Clan by Clan to do chararts, and it's exceedingly annoying having to go through and ask every person (especially if they're rather inactive or they won't be on for awhile) about their cat's charart. Also, I had a few ideas. On the "Needed Chararts" - Make the owner of the cat post about their cat. They post about what their cat needs in one section, like, ---- Duskwhisker needs her infobox use this blank (link), kit, apprentice, warrior and queen done. -signature I'll do it. -signature ---- Redtail needs his infobox done. You can use whatever blank you'd like. -signature -I'll get it done -signature And so on! So it's easier to claim art that you'd like to do, and it's easier to prioritize cats. It'll get things done easier, and plus, you don't have to randomly go around and make chararts anymore, people can request them and we can claim them. Next- Same page as Needed Chararts, but it's a new heading. "Art Requests! If you would like a custom made cat, please leave a message describing the cat in detail and leave a link to the WildPathOfShadowClan blank you'd like the artist is to use." '' Just so people could request things. c: So, uh. I like it, but some things could change, and we could add some other fun features! ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:24, December 2, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great to me! c: I'll be sure to run over to the Blanks Discussion page now! ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi...! Hey Ivy, it's Hawk, and uhm can you leave me a message on WCA, I want to talk/ask you about something... Thanks! 00:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi...It's Hawk again.. I'm ''really sorry to bother you again, but did you see my message on WCA by any chance...? 20:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) FB Page Hey. FB Page - I've only set the name up! When you get the chance, email me at this account: thewarriorcatsroleplay@live.com Of course, I'll confirm it's you and then I'll send you the FB stuff. ^-^ This'll be a great way to network our Wiki, and I do admin other FB pages, so I know a few things about getting our page out there. Just a few though. Only a few. Lol. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:43, January 27, 2014 (UTC)